1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searching of a geographic area and, more particularly, to providing businesses and other entities of interest to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to search geographic areas, such as to retrieve information about businesses or other entities located in a geographic area. Although information about such entities may be generally available in some form, the information, and the presentation of the information, may be nearly random and unstructured and may not present interesting information to a user. Additionally, the sources for such information may be unknown to user, or the user may find the sources for such information to be unreliable or untrustworthy. Consequently, a user may be unable to easily determine entities in a geographic area that are of interest to the user.